Rien Lach
Email: rybond007@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Green Hair Color: Goldish Brown Height: 5'8" Weight: 140 Age: 17 Place of Origin: Caemlyn Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 2 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History Name: Rien ( Pronounced REE- ehn) Lach ( Lah- ck) Birthplace: in a farming village near Caemlyn Age: almost 17 Height:5'8" ( for now, he's still growing) Weight: 140 lbs Build: Skinny, but muscular, and VERY quick, ( both on foot and his hand speed, considering the fact that he managed to steal his father's brandy and almost got away) Hair: goldish brown Eyes: green, as bright as any Aiel's Skin:Tan, he farms, so he spends a lot of time outside Skills: very skilled with a bow ( though not as skilled as his father) he is also skilled at using a quarterstaff, which was used in competitions. He can hold a sword without killing himself, but that's it. Personality: serious, but he can also be funny...if the mood needs to be lightened. History: Rien Lach grew up on a farm near the city of Caemlyn. He was one of six children, Rien being the second oldest. When he was young, he would do very foolish things, like jump from his roof just to show that he could. He also tried to steal his father's brandy from his cupboard, but his father ran him down after a merry chase around the village. One day, Rien decided he wanted to go hunting with his father. That is when Rien discovered that he could shoot a bow better than any of his young friends, but his father was better. They came home with two deer, his father had only a second to shoot at one, but he managed to get it with either a very lucky or very skilled shot. After many hunting trips, Rien noticed that his father never missed a shot. He asked his father why he was so good with a bow, his father reluctantly told him that he had been a soldier in Caemlyn, one of the palace guards, he learned archery and swordsmanship from the best. Rien was absolutely enthralled by his father after that, his father had been a soldier! Rien became more serious, he focused less on foolish things and more on what his father asked him to do. On his 16th naming day, Rien's father gave him his old sword, the one he had used when he was a soldier. It was a very plain sword, but it was more than enough for Rien. His father didn't get to teach him much, on the road to Caemlyn, a brigand took his father's life because he wanted more than just the food that was in the cart. Rien's mother couldn't bear the grief of her husband's passing and she died. With no one to care for his family, Rien left the young ones in his older sister's care. He went off to seek fortune to help his family, but fortune was as hard to get as a greased pig. He found no way to get gold in Caemlyn, but while he was there, he saw and Aes Sedai and her Warder. The Warder reminded Rien of his father, he was so confident and calm. It was then that Rien decided that he couldn't help his family by seeking his fortune. Rien had to protect all of the innocent, from all evil, so that no one will ever have to feel the loss he felt. So Rien Lach set off to become a Warder Category:WS 2 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios